parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Striped Skunk
The striped skunk (Mephitis mephitis) is the most common skunk in North America and is found in Canada, the United States and Mexico. Skunks are famous for their defence behaviour, spraying a pungent fluid from glands near the base of the tail when threatened. Skunks can spray this foul-smelling fluid up to twelve feet. The striped skunk is omnivorous; while mainly feeding on insects it also occasionally eats small mammals, birds and plant matter. Roles * It played Dr. Julia Bleeb in We're Back! An Amazon Animal's Story * It played Gold Ranger in Animal Rangers Zeo Gallery striped-skunk.jpg Mephitis Mephitis.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6306.jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) EEnE Skunk.jpg melody-time-disneyscreencaps.com-2639.jpg|Melody Time (1948) Mulan Skunk.png|Mulan 2 (2004) Skunk (Total Drama Island).png KND Skunks.jpg Stinkyskunk.jpg Skunk.png SMB Skunk.png Simpsons Skunk.png HBO Animals Skunks.png IMG_7788.JPG|Little Tinker (1948) IMG 7043.JPG IMG_7790.JPG IMG_4659.PNG IMG_7952.JPG IMG_7953.JPG IMG_7954.JPG IMG_7998.JPG|Porky’s Preview (1941) IMG_8043.JPG IMG_8046.JPG IMG_8068.JPG IMG_8108.JPG IMG_8145.JPG IMG_8191.JPG|Mouse Placed Kitten (1959) IMG 8533.JPG IMG 8641.PNG IMG 8395.JPG|Pleased to Eat You (1950) IMG 8573.JPG|Bear on a Picnic (1959) IMG 8722.PNG IMG_8784.PNG IMG_8785.JPG IMG_8786.PNG IMG_8787.PNG IMG 8721.PNG|The Farm of Tomorrow (1954) IMG 0294.PNG IMG 0205.PNG IMG 0880.PNG MB Skunk.jpg IMG 3461.PNG IMG 1270.PNG|Symphony in Slang (1951) IMG 1350.PNG|Rock-A-Bye Bear (1952) IMG 5486.JPG|Yosemite Peaks (storyboard) IMG 5741.JPG|Purple as a Plum (storyboard) IMG 0990.PNG IMG 5463.PNG IMG 5766.PNG IMG 6641.PNG Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Skunk.png publicity_ZX0865A047S00.jpg Rosie_and_Maria.jpg IMG 6829.PNG IMG 9259.JPG striped-skunk-kemono-friends.jpg Mole_and_skunk_by_superdude2075-da7h8hz.jpg|Jungle Emperor:Courage can change the future Photo260.jpg Reeko sprays the beast.png Skunk spray.png Skunk_.jpg Skunk spraying.jpg Bobby Skunk.png 716d9399428d4101f5ba69fef58b0bfdb2fff4e7a531ce7cd248964bfd32a921_large.jpg Lassie skunk.jpg Beast_Boy_as_Skunk.png Good_morning_friends_S01E11.png Skunk_about_to_spray_Cranky_Doodle_Donkey.png Mlp Skunks.png Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Scooby-Do86854812.jpg darrenrosario-dbconca.png Flower-The-Skunk-Looking-Irritated.jpg 4skunks.jpg|Donald’s Camera (1941) super_cute_skunk_4_by_megashadowmew-daog986.png 20145042_1_d2.jpg Pepper'sTail.png Donnie skunk.PNG skunk-tiny-heroes-4.18.jpg Stunky sprays.png hqdefamlm.jpg downloaduyg.png Toad Patrol Skunk.png Roma.png Mrs._skunk.jpg Skunks spraying.jpg The-Butt-Buster-skunk-fu-6367786-500-280.jpg stealthy_skunks.jpg Skunk_Kitty_27.jpg barbie-swan-lake-disneyscreencaps.com-6837.jpg downloaikki.png downloanbvc.png downloalkj.png download (5).png Skunk Tos.PNG Chip n Dale Skunk.jpg downlonb.png Doraemon Skunk.PNG 7c375bdf.jpg Skunk Retsuko.png Pepper sprays.png Sonic skunk.jpg download (6).png Cleveland Skunk.PNG downloar.jpg downloaw.jpg download (7).png downloak.jpg downloaz.jpg downloac.png downloav.png downloas.jpg Download (8).png downlof.jpg FOP Skunks.PNG downloay.jpg download (9).png|A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh! (2004) download (10).png downloax.jpg downloan.png downloam.jpg downloag.jpg Download Skunk.PNG Star_meets_Striped_Skunk.png|Star & the Striped Skunk in Phwoooar! downloap.PNG downloaj.PNG downloal.PNG downloae.PNG downloaq.PNG downloau.PNG downloab.PNG Food_Truck_206.jpg 98248D46-69AF-4A8C-8934-CAE114A72C8B.png downkioj.png See Also * Eastern Spotted Skunk * Western Spotted Skunk * Southern Spotted Skunk * Pygmy Spotted Skunk * Humboldt's Hog-Nosed Skunk * American Hog-Nosed Skunk * Striped Hog-Nosed Skunk * Molina's Hog-Nosed Skunk * Hooded Skunk * Sunda Stink Badger * Palawan Stink Badger Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Mephitids Category:Skunks Category:Bambi Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Skunk Fu! Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Harvey Beaks Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Toy Story Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Eras of Alchemy Category:Eras of Alchemy Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Loopy De Loop Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Township Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Barbozatoons Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Tinker Bell Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:African Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Sequoia Park Zoo Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Stoked Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Bill & Ben Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Clifford's Puppy Days Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals